A user may interact, via a user interface, with applications executing on a computing device (e.g., mobile phone, tablet computer, smartphone). For instance, a user may interact with a user interface of a computing device to install, view, or delete an application stored at a memory of the computing device. In some instances, a user may use a mobile device (e.g., mobile phone, tablet computer, smartphone) to communicate with other devices or systems. For instance, a user may interact with a user interface of the mobile device to transmit information from the mobile device to a remote computing device. This transmitted information may be in the form of audio information, still image information, or video information.
In some examples, the mobile device may be capable of capturing images with a camera disposed on the mobile device. Some cameras include high-resolution sensors that are capable of capturing high-resolution images or videos with large file sizes. The user may interact with a user interface to capture images with the mobile device, store the images in a memory of the mobile device, and even share the images with other devices over a network. For example, the user may interact with the user interface to upload and post the images to a web-based photo service or social media service. In this manner, the user may share the images with other users and/or archive the images with the service.